A wide range of dental products including toothpastes, mouthwashes and dental floss are used. These products are generally intended to reduce dental diseases. However, it is well-documented that disorders of skeletal tissues and mineral metabolism cause numerous significant health problems and such can be specific to dental problems.
In humans, the maximum bone mass occurs between the age of 15 and 40 and is referred to as “peak bone mass.” After such peak bone mass age, bone mass begins declining gradually and the mechanical strength of the bone is accordingly reduced. Consequently, when mechanical strength declines to a certain level, the individual is at greater risk of bone fracture. This natural occurrence is called osteoporosis if severe enough to be pathogenic.
The speed at which bone loss occurs differs among individuals, and especially with respect to gender. In females, the speed of bone loss accelerates immediately after menopause (See FIG. 1) because of a significant decline in available estrogen, a hormone which plays a critical role in maintaining healthy bone metabolism. Postmenopausal osteoporosis constitutes an important clinical problem because it afflicts significant numbers of women. Notably, the ratio of female to male osteoporosis patients is 3:1.
The majority of bone diseases are characterized by loss of bone minerals, weakening of bones and consequently, an increase of the frequency and severity of bone fractures, which are called “pathological fracture.” In the elderly population, this has significant social ramifications as well, as many of those with bone fractures have difficulty with mobility, which often leads to the deterioration of other mental and physical functions, resulting in dementia, muscular weakness and/or fatigue. In addition, morbidity and pain are significantly increased by thrombotic events, such as pulmonary embolism which occur as a result of hip or pelvic fractures.
In the United States alone, it is said that 52 million women over age of 45 will suffer from osteoporosis by 2000. Current worldwide osteoporosis population is around 200 million. Annual incidence of pathological fracture in the United States alone is approximately 1.5 million. It is estimated that annual medical costs for those osteoporosis patients in the United States and world are $14 billion and $60 billion, respectively.
Renal failure is also a significant health problem related to mineral metabolism and skeletal formation, and the number of its patients is increasing rapidly. Renal function is declining gradually over several to ten years period in these patients. When the renal function becomes approximately a quarter (¼) of the healthy level, the patients are classified to chronic renal failure. When it becomes approximately one sixth (⅙) thereof they need to start dialysis and are called end stage renal disease (ESRD). In patients with chronic renal failure, serum levels of important minerals such as calcium and phosphate lose their normal homeostasis, which results in malformation of skeleton. It is called renal osteodystropny (ROD), which is a secondary osteoporosis from renal failure. ROD can also cause pathological fracture like osteoporosis. The prevalence of end stage renal disease (ESRD) in the United States is rapidly increasing and about to reach 300 thousand in 2000. As ESRD is a part of chronic renal failure, there should be much higher number of ROD patients.
There are several other diseases of skeletal tissues and mineral metabolism such as Paget's Disease, rikets, osteopetrosis, hyperparathyroidism, and so forth and number of patients are affected by these diseases.
Metabolically, bone is a highly active organ with bone resorption and formation occurring continuously (remodeling). Bone resorption is facilitated by osteoclasts which are differentiated from monocyte/macrophage lineage cells. Osteoclasts adhere to the surface of bone and degrade bone tissue by secreting acids and enzymes. Osteoblasts facilitate bone formation by adhering to degraded bone tissue and secreting bone matrix proteins, which are mineralized mostly by calcium and phosphate. Osteoblasts differentiate into bone cells (osteocytes), and become a part of bone tissue.
Numerous experimental approaches have been attempted to either accelerate bone formation or diminish bone resorption For example, growth factors such as BMPs (bone
Iprifravon has been used to treat osteoporosis in limited areas in the world. However, the actual efficacy of this compound is questionable and it is not widely accepted as a useful therapeutic agent for bone diseases.
Bisphosphonates are compounds derivatized from pyrophosphate. Synthesis involves replacing an oxygen atom situated between two phosphorus atoms with carbon and modifying the carbon with various substituents. While bisphosphonates are known to suppress bone resorption, they have little effect on bone formation. Furthermore, bisphosphonates adhere to the bone surface and remain there for very long time causing a long-term decrease in bone tissue turnover. As bone tissue needs to be turned over continuously, this decrease in turnover ultimately results in bone deterioration (Lufkin et al., Osteoporos. Int. (1994) 4(6):320–322; Chapparel et al., J. Bone Miner. Res. (1995) 10(1):112–118).
Another significant problem with the agents described above is that with the exception of fluoride and iprifiavon, they are unsuitable for oral administration, and thus, must be given parenterally. Since bone disorders are often chronic and require long-term therapy, it is important that therapeutic agents be suitable for oral administration.
In summary, a significant need exists for a therapeutic agent which can prevent or treat bone loss. In particular, a new drug that can selectively increase bone formation and/or number of osteoblast without affecting bone resorption or soft tissue is highly desired.
Another major health problem relating to skeleton and mineral metabolism is that with teeth. In the United States alone, it is estimated that 67 million people are affected by periodontal disease and that the annual cost of its treatment is approximately $6.0 billion in 2000. It is said 90% of the entire population experience dental caries in their lives. The annual cost to treat them is over $50 billion per year in the United States alone.
Dental caries is a universal disease and affects children and adults. Periodontal disease, on the other hand, affects mostly adults, and in particular, the aged. In many cases, the patient's gum is inflamed and destroyed, the alveolar bone that supports the teeth is deteriorated. Cement that composes the core of the root is also damaged, and subsequently, teeth fall out. One of the most common treatments for tooth loss involves the use of a dental implant. An artificial implant (osseointegrated dental implants) is placed in the space where the tooth was lost. In severe cases, an entire denture is replaced by implants. However, implants frequently loosen, or fall out because their fixation on the alveolar bone is not always successful. Since alveolar bone is somehow damaged in these patients, the implant can not always be supported well by alveolar bone. When alveolar bone is severely damaged, autogenous bone grafting is made. In this case, a bone graft taken from another skeletal tissue of the same patient is grafted in the damaged alveolar area so that the hard tissue is regenerated and sinus is elevated there. Since these treatments require expensive bio-compatible materials and/or highly skilled techniques, the cost of treatment is usually very high.
It is believed that dental caries is caused by acidic condition in the oral cavity. For instance, sugars are converted to acid and dissolve the surface of the teeth. Although only enamel and a part of dentin is affected in many cases, the damage can reach the pulp cavity in severe cases that cause significant pain. The most typical treatment is filling the caries lesion with undegradable materials such as metals or metal oxide. Treatment of dental caries mostly depends upon those materials and the techniques by the dentists, which is often expensive.
Although a few therapeutic agents have been developed and used in dental area, they are generally only anti-inflammatory drugs, analgesics, and antibiotics. No generally effective therapeutic agent that directly improves periodontal hard tissues has been developed. Obviously, there is a significant demand for a therapeutic agent that promotes regeneration of alveolar bone and/or teeth, and increases the number and activity of odontoblasts/osteoblasts that help form of dental tissues.